


山伏月夜

by Beheritoo



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beheritoo/pseuds/Beheritoo
Summary: 一心（天狗）x枭小小的鬼故事总觉得一心杀内府忍者是那种一边洗手一边唱生日快乐歌的感觉，砍人如切菜，在枭看来应该挺毛骨悚然的





	山伏月夜

山伏月夜

 

苇名城邑与主城间的通路腐朽坍塌，只留下万丈悬崖与空荡回响在山崖夹缝的风。忍者不得不从贴着崖边古道，绕过盘桓着蛇蜕的裂谷。他的目标在大手门外的望楼上，不知名的委托者似乎并不关心对方死法，也不打算说明迫害的原因。不过这也是使用忍者的好处之一，不追究因果，只去执行，这次便是要求她消失在这个世界上。

望楼之上关着的女人脆弱又疯癫，偶有歌谣从望斗处传出来，细若游丝，若不仔细聆听便会悄然断在轻拂的微风里。不过出于谨慎，忍者还是决定观察一阵待到深夜行动。

忍者有着不同寻常的庞大体型，走路却轻得没有声音。当他的轻盈地跃上望楼的顶端，甚至没有惊动一只飞禽。但是远处的林鸮一直盯着他一动不动，好似望楼的护卫，隐约的光亮从枝叶间探出来。夜间的捕食者的眼睛亮得出奇，寒光如芒直直地打在忍者背上。忍者正值盛年，平时伫立一方的姿态好似镇守的巨鳌，他除执行任务外鲜少隐藏自己，庞大的身形让亲历过他的人都感叹，若不是生来无主，定是要做镇守一方的魁梧武将。可惜的是这样的块头做了忍者，行事却也带着些许傲慢，他掌心的手里剑一闪而出，便见鸟雀无声地落地，死在了一片草丛深处。

忍者的名字与鸮同音，意为猫头鹰。肩膀上覆盖的鸟类翎羽更是与名字相辅相成，那是他在薄井修行过的证明。他压低身体，顿于屋顶的一脊之上，砖瓦受他踩踏，真好似般落上鸿毛般悄无生息。

 

女人的也声音听得清晰了起来。  
“八月十五，天狗食月*”  
哀婉的调子浮在空中，枭就吊在房檐上，观察起屋内场景。并无他人，桌椅简约，床榻单薄，完全没有藏人暗加保护的痕迹。可怜的疯女人，并非出于怜悯，在枭内心不过描述事实。他荡入房内还贴心地闭紧了窗户——她的死将毫无波澜地发生在这里，这带来的死亡也是枭的行为的一环，又将成为轻如鸿毛的往事。

 

可就是这时楼下传来了一阵清晰的脚步声。来者毫不掩饰自己的声音，踏过腐朽的木板，一步一步向着上楼的回廊走来。近了，越来越近了。是一个男人，年事不过不惑之年，身形不大，瘦而高，单枪匹马，布衣单刀。他经过的每一步都是掷地有声的，脚板落下引起的震颤，在忍者过人的听力里勾勒出一位细瘦又结实的武士形象。枭一跃而起由身后捂住了女人的嘴，贴墙站稳。他裸露的皮肤碰到破败的岩砖，一阵粗糙的凉意。

 

又是谁会在夜半三更来到大手门的望楼呢，回答他的只有刀剑与皮肉碰撞的声音。是内府忍者制式的鞋子发出的轻声闷响，一个、两个、三个，甚至还有更多。内府军显然人多势众，本来独来独往的职业却结伴同行起来，多少显得有几分怪异，恐怕再强的武士也要犹豫三分。  
随着打斗的进行，乒乓的碰撞逐渐小了，没过多久，便只留下那个稳健的声音。在内府忍者的围攻下，从来只有仓皇逃窜的识时务者，才能侥幸活命，他想起昔日的同伙正就曾提起——苇名城也许真的藏有厉鬼。

木板发出一声吱呀响动，男人似乎蹲了下来要检查尸体。  
咀嚼、切割似乎发生在那些尸体身上。啃食，牙齿与牙齿，牙齿与骨骼碰撞到一起，发出令人牙酸的刺耳声音。枭抿起嘴想象着楼下的发生的事，捂在女人脸上的手愈发紧了起来。

刚刚的一切就发生在自己脚下，枭却没有胆量探出头望去。他在多年的忍者生涯中第一次生起如此坚决的恐惧。他怕死，但并不为此感到耻辱。人都是贪生怕死的，忍者更是应当如此，不必针锋相对，也没有武士高过生命的荣誉。楼下的男人显然是锁孔中的眼睛，窄袖下的手臂，枭只怕一探出脑袋，便要见到黄泉。

 

于是就这样贴墙而立不知过去多久。忍者自然是受过极为良好的训练，他在自身命运面前掏空了所有的自律，尽数用在这里。他一动不动地，将呼吸都拉成细长的一束，缓缓从喉咙逸出不惊起任何风动。手上的女人也似乎是读懂了空气中的凝重，面对生死攸关场面，无声又顺从地沉默着。

直到楼下男人毫不掩饰的脚步声渐去渐远，最后消失在门外。他松了一口气，紧贴墙壁的身体放松下来，咯咯地发出舒散筋骨的响动。整个身体更像是被击破的鼓面，即便形状完整构架坚硬，内里也充斥着空荡不安。他感觉疲倦无孔不入地侵食进来，他感到自己参与进了刚刚斗争，又或者是单方面的屠杀，刀割到他的神经上，巨型的猫头鹰第一次感觉到，自己在那个男人面前，如雏鸡般弱小。

他快速割断了女人的喉咙。这一刀极为巧妙，老练的忍者掌握得极好。断开喉管，却不深入进奔涌的血脉，眼看着女人在自己面前大口喘息，脖子上张开的豁口呼哧呼哧地张着，他就这样沉默地注视着她，直到吐尽最后一丝气力。  
在亲临过惊心动魄的事件，女人的死相反而带给了他一丝喘息的余地。

但宁静没能持续多久，犬吠声打破了这劫后余生又是完成任务的片刻。饥饿的野狗大约是被人的血腥味引来，冲进破败的望楼里大快朵颐。这寻常的叫声却让枭的神经紧绷到极限，他突然想起歌谣的后半句。  
“观月不在，便将人填”

 

后来，枭足足等了一周才回到那时杀死林鸮的地方，他祈祷自己再也不要与对方碰上。当赶走血肉味上充斥的蝇虫，从尸体上捡回那枚属于自己的手里剑，他见到吃得浑圆饱满的一团从鸟的羽翼中涌出来，鸟尸早已被蛆虫掏空了，现在这些肥硕的小东西正试图沿着他的手指爬进袖间。

即便多年过后，枭依然记得慌忙逃窜时瞥到的那个轮廓，那个男人并没有走远，暗红的面具与高高耸起的鼻梁，他没有看向自己，甚至可以肯定他也不知晓自己的存在。正如枭所设想的一样，布衣单刀，毫不设防的模样。枭回想起那时的恐惧，透过窗棂向外望去，夜空里只有一勾孤月盘桓。

 

*王雨辰的《六根岛》，我当时以为真的是乡间童谣，没想到是作者自己编的，就当它是童谣吧


End file.
